Love is Like Mochi
by fruits punch samurai J
Summary: Haruna realizes that she has a persistent admirer. What more, it appears that her admirer and Yoh have been long time rivals! How will he stir the lives of Haruna and Yoh?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love is Like Mochi Part 01

**Fandom: **Koukou Debut

**Rating: **G (Is this rating same as the movies?)

**Disclaimer: **Koukou Debut, the characters, in short its entirety, belong to their respective owner/s. I do not make profit off this fan fiction.

**Summary: **Haruna gets herself a persistent admirer. What will Yoh do?!

**Type: **Uh…how do you fill this?

* * *

Haruna was on her way to school. Looking around, it was certain she's looking for someone.

"Good morning!"

Haruna's expression brightened up suddenly upon hearing the greeting from behind. Quickly, she turned around with a huge grin ready to greet back.

"Yo…h!...?"

Haruna was startled to see a tall guy in their school uniform with bleached hair and mildly tanned skin smiling instead of Yoh with his 'I don't have time to even bother' expression in the morning.

"Eh." Haruna looked around her immediately, thinking she might have mistaken.

"Waa…is he talking to me?" Haruna thought as she looked at him.

His eyes were still fixed at her. He would not even budge; he was just smiling at Haruna without a word.

He was cool in Haruna's opinion. Rather flashy and overflowing with attitude even though he was doing nothing.

Haruna, still in confusion, found herself bowing subconsciously as a polite greeting when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haruna!"

Mami-chan came running from not afar. Haruna noticed her right away and took a last glimpse at the guy before running to Mami-chan.

"We have Physical education today. Good thing the weather is nice." Mami-chan said after Haruna caught up with her.

"Yeah. Did you see the match last…"

**SCHOOL GROUNDS: PHYSICAL EDUCATION**

"TIME OUT!"

The sound of the teacher's whistle followed. The students scattered as the teacher gathered the other students playing.

Haruna stood there for a moment as she wiped her sweat. Looking at the wrist band Yoh gave her which she received a long way back, she realized that it's been really long since they've got together.

"I still wonder whether I'm dreaming!" Haruna accidentally said out loud with her hands in the air.

"Nagashima! Go fill this with water from the wash area." The teacher passed her a couple of plastic bottles as he assisted the students who stumbled over some rock.

"Oh, okay."

Haruna skipped on her way to the wash area thinking about what she just realized earlier – completely oblivious of what happened earlier.

"Lunch is next! Oh, I have katsudon today!" Haruna put the bottles down and started removing the caps. "I should have added more for Yoh."

"Hey have you seen the new student? Cool isn't he?" One female student said to another.

"The one with the tan and bleached hair? Ha ha, too bad he's younger than you."

The two then walked off.

Haruna overheard them and wondered where she might've seen someone fitting the description. She promptly recalled what happened earlier.

"He must be a new student! Maybe he wanted to ask me something earlier like directions or…" Haruna's eyes almost popped out.

"_SPLASSSHH!!"_

The faucet jerked, splashing Haruna with water.

Haruna came back with all the bottles cradled on her arms – of course she was soaking wet. The teacher noticed her right away and so did the others including Mami-chan.

"What happened? Why are you soaking wet?" The teacher asked as he took the bottles.

Haruna scratched her head with a silly grin. "Ha ha…the faucet was broken but I did not see the sign. I have a shirt under though!"

"You should change. Takahashi go with her."

Mami-chan ran towards her immediately, "Yes, sir."

**GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

Mami-chan and Haruna walked out of the locker room. Haruna felt her hair and commented, "it's like I just took a shower."

"You should be more careful Haruna." Mami-chan shared her concern as he folded Haruna's wet shirt.

"I was but I heard some seniors talking about a new student…"

"_CRASH!"_

Mami-chan rushed to Haruna after she bumped to someone.

"Ow…Sorry." Haruna looked up. She was surprised to see the same guy she saw on her way to school.

There he was again smiling as ever. "Don't worry. I was not looking either but you weren't looking too so it's okay. Sorry." There was a sarcastic air about him but it seemed only Mami-chan noticed it.

"_Ting…ting….ting..ting.." _There went the school bell.

"Oh, lunch time! Haruna smiled before running to Mami-chan (Again XD)

**CAFETERIA: LUNCH BREAK**

Haruna and Mami-chan saw Asami right away as she stood out well in the crowd. "Asami!" She waved at her.

"It's Haruna." Asami waved back.

Haruna was excited. She had been looking forward to lunch and she had so many things to tell Yoh. But then, she immediately noticed the absence of Yoh; she was obviously upset.

"He was called by the teacher." Asaoka said without losing the sweet smile on his face.

"You looked like a lost child Haruna." He chuckled after in a taunting manner.

"Eh, I did?" Haruna still obviously disappointed sat down and started unpacking her bento.

"I was looking forward to lunch." She told herself as she took her chopstick, ready to eat her packed lunch which was katsudon.

"Itadakimasu!" Her expression quickly brightened up upon seeing the katsudon.

"So that's why! I did not add more because he wouldn't be at lunch!" Her eyes glittered undeniably as she thought, "That's right! According to the magazine I read, lovers are connected in some way! Does that mean I'm not dreaming? Waa…we're really a couple now! Nothing can take us apart!"

She was blushing with her hands against her cheeks. She couldn't contain her happiness and everyone did not fail to notice it either.

"What are you doing Haruna?" Asami asked.

"No...Nothing." haruna just grinned at her and continued eating with the contented expression on her face.

"Fumi-kun, I have a new classmate." Asami cuddled Fumi-kun as she ate.

"Eh really?" Fumi-kun as innocent as ever replied.

"He's pretty popular too you know… but I don't like him. He's tanned."

"Tanned…tanned…tanned" It kept ringing in Haruna's head. She's starting to feel awkward already; are her eyes playing tricks on her? She gulped as she realized they weren't.

There he was, the same guy he bumped into several times already that day- he was sitting from the table in front theirs and he's facing Haruna with his usual smile.

He was smiling at her again intently. "So it was not my imagination. He was really smiling at me." Haruna smiled back as their eyes met and she bowed once again without her even noticing it.

"_Wham!"_

Haruna hit her head on the table. The sound was so loud that everyone near them stopped what they were doing to look. Haruna idly looked up rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Are you okay Haruna?" Mami-chan asked her. Haruna looked around, seeing the blank expressions of everyone.

"It's freaky." Asami commented, cuddling Fumi tighter.

"Is it because Yoh isn't here? You don't have to worry about him. He wasn't called because he did something wrong." Asaoka tried to make Haruna feel better as he smiled at her.

**SCHOOL GATE: DISMISSAL **

"I was acting really weird today! Good thing Yoh was not there or he'll think I'm a freak!"

Haruna walked off swaying from left to right as if she has no more energy. "Is it all because I haven't seen Yoh? Has he become my daily equivalent of energy drinks?!"

Just when Haruna was about to be drowned into the sea of depression, Yoh appeared in front of her. Haruna knew it was Yoh and just like what she thought, she was suddenly overflowing with positive energy!

"Yoh! I thought I'd never see you!"

"I was about to message you but I saw someone creepy walking towards me." Yoh then walked beside Haruna towards the school gate.

"Eh, it's just that all of my energy was drained! But I was recharged when I saw you!" Haruna was evidently happy. Now that she thought about the connection between lovers, she felt closer to Yoh more than ever.

"I heard you were acting weird from Asaoka. I was busy because I had to run errands so you don't have to worry." Yoh's concern was heartfelt for Haruna. She looked at him with her glimmering eyes with her sweetest smile.

Haruna suddenly remembered that she had something to tell Yoh earlier at lunch but he wasn't there. Yoh must understand the situation better than her so he could as well be able to make things clearer for her.

"Oh right. Yoh, you know there was someo…"

"KOMIYAMA SEMPAI!"

Haruna's jaw dropped down with her eyes almost falling out in shock. There was the guy she was about to talk about. It was certainly him; striking bleached hair and tanned skin. There he was standing between them.

Yoh noticed it immediately and asked, "Have you two met each other before?"

"What?" The tanned guy looked at Haruna closely, as a matter of fact, really close! Haruna was surprised and did not move a muscle.

After a while of scrutinizing, the tanned guy grinned, "Hmm…No."

"HE'S LYING!!" Haruna yelled out inside her. She wanted to shout it out loud but tried her best not to.

Yoh had an indifferent look on his face; he does not want to spend more time with the company of the tanned guy. It's definite because of the quick and short introduction he made to introduce them to each other.

"This is Kawamura. He was my classmate in middle school but he was held back by a year. He's Asami's classmate now."

"Ha..ha…your classmate…haha…ha" She was acting weird again. Due to the shock, she can't respond well.

"This is Nagashima Haruna. She's my girlfriend." Yoh grabbed her wrist and moved aside.

"Oh, she is?!" kawamura replied with a huge grin.

"We're going now." Turning to Haruna, "Let's go." He then went away with Haruna who was still laughing uncontrollably in a freakishly odd way.

**DOWNTOWN**

"Why would he lie? But then…maybe he really did forget." Haruna was still thinking about it. She couldn't seem to shake it off.

Yoh suddenly slowed down. He knew something was wrong; Haruna was unusually quiet the whole time after meeting Kawamura, Yoh's old classmate.

"What's wrong?" Yoh stopped walking and pulled Haruna who was obviously not herself today.

"Ha? What?…Nothing..ha..ha"

"Nothing? You were acting weird the whole time." It was true that Yoh was concerned but he sounded harsh. It's just like him to hide his true intentions using callous words.

"I…was? Ah. Ha..ha…" Haruna covered her mouth and was obviously surprised. She looked downwards as it finally came to her. "Oh no, it's happening again! Just like the winter break!" She thought.

She knew it annoyed Yoh when she acted strangely but she couldn't accuse his old classmate of being a liar could she?

As she was left in deep thought, Yoh held her hand causing her to look up to him suddenly. "Whatever you do, keep away from him."

* * *

**Author's** loooong **Note:**

This is my first fan fic ever so please don't bash me. I thought about trying my hands on fan fiction when I found myself bored to

death, waiting for chapter 40 of koukou Debut. I originally wrote original stories before but I thought maybe I should give this a shot

since I need to satisfy the inner fangirl inside of me XD. I think I shouldn't have added a new character but then...is it taboo in fan

fiction? If it is, then please forgive me for messing up with Koukou Debut T T (sob)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Author's note: **Yes! I managed to squeeze it all in this final chapter! It took me some time to make this because I was addicted to Tenchu Z so I did not have time to finish this right away.

* * *

**CAFETERIA: LUNCH TIME**

"Eh?! Yoh's rival?!"

Asaoka smiled at her after telling what Kawamura said when he saw Yoh on his first day as a new student in Asami's class. The rest just nodded as they watched Haruna gape in surprise as she sat stiffly.

Quickly, she turned to Yoh who was sitting beside her with a rather irritated look in his usually blank face. "What are you looking at?"

He looked at Haruna who looked like she just saw an angel descend from the heavens.

Her eyes were stuck at Yoh which seemed to be asking "why did you never tell me?!"

"Yoh, you should have told me you had rivals too!!" Haruna suddenly could not sit still with the excitement.

"Whoa, does that mean that Yoh's life is in danger again?! Oh no, first there was Matsuzoka then there's Kawamura…Yoh! I will be your body guard! I will protect you!" Haruna was suddenly fired up with passion to protect Yoh. Her determined look on her face made everyone around giggle.

"Hmmm." Yoh couldn't look at her anymore in embarrassment. His hand was covering his mouth as he turned away.

"What's wrong Yoh?! You'll be safe with Haruna around!" Asaoka taunted him which was followed with a chuckle.

"Yeah! Yoh is so lucky!" Fumi smiled before he was pulled my Asami who was undeniably jealous.

"Fumi-kun is lucky too to have Asami too!"

Haruna looked around and did not see a sign of Kawamura.

"I can take care of myself. So just keep away from him." Yoh was blushing as he spoke. He never thought he'd be saying such things in front of so many people.

"You don't have to worry about me." Yoh was all red now.

Haruna's eyes were glimmering like stars in the night sky as she looked at him with overflowing admiration.

Her hands were clasped as she spoke. "Yoh…"

Yoh looked at her, "Yoh…I LOVE YOU!"

Yoh was evidently surprised and could not answer but deep inside he knew that those words were really from Haruna's heart and was flattered.

Being the person who could not handle compliments well, he quickly stood up and turned away. "I'm going ahead to class."

He walked away feeling all embarrassed even before their friends could tease him.

Haruna reached out her hand with the spark of teenage love still in her eyes, "Ah…Yoh!!"

**DOWNTOWN: DISMISSAL**

Haruna and Yoh were walking downtown after class. Yoh wanted to go to a bookstore to buy supplementary revision materials for his review. They talked very little along the way and their topic was all about other people. Haruna felt that something must be bothering Yoh just like her when she met his 'rival' Kawamura.

"What you said earlier…" Yoh paused for a moment without changing the pace of his steps.

"Yoh?" Haruna looked at him who was just looking straight ahead. She was keeping her fingers crossed. She did not want to annoy Yoh but he was so sweet she just had to say it.

She was expecting Yoh to scold her but instead what she heard next melted her heart.

"th…thanks!"

Haruna gazed at him immediately. He was blushing and was trying his best not to look at her. Maybe because he'll probably turn all red if he did.

Then what happened next was something she did not expect. Yoh took her hand with a firm grip as if he would not let go. "Le..let's go." Yoh stuttered.

"Wha…Yoh is such a nice guy! No wonder he's so popular! He even has a rival!" Haruna thought as she looked at their hands held by each other's. Then, just like a ghost, Kawamura appeared!

"KONNICHIWA!!" His face painted with a cheeky smile and brightened by his scheming eyes greeted them as they turned around a corner.

Yoh was surprised as their faces were so close so he quickly pulled Haruna away as he stepped back.

"Hey, have you gotten more good-looking!? Hat did you do to your face!" Kawamura innocently asked.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked while keeping ample distance between them.

Kawamura dared to walk closer and did not fail to notice their clasped hands. "WHOA, that's so sweet walking home together while holding hands."

He looked at Haruna and winked at her, "I thought you were lying when you told me she was your girlfriend."

Haruna felt an arrow stab right through her heart. "Am I really that incompatible with Yoh?" She thought as she carefully scrutinized Kawamura who was now having a staring stand off with Yoh.

"He is also stylish like Yoh and he's taller too. He's not bad-looking either. He must be really popular too!" She thought after a short while of evaluation.

Yoh was not planning to stand back as he kept a straight face. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Kawamura sniggered. "Still trying to be cool huh? You haven't changed a bit- still seeing your self as high and mighty."

Three angry lines where obviously forming on Yoh's forehead. He was irritated and was about to shower him with his fury but Haruna quickly went between them with her hands spread sidewards as though protecting Yoh.

"Yoh is not like that!" Haruna quickly retorted.

Kawamura looked at her and grinned as he turned to Yoh, "Ha, I'm just here to finally take revenge on all the times you defeated me! I know you're using some dirty tricks! All those competitions you won….I worked hard for every single one of them!"

"I never had any competitions with anyone especially you." Yoh quickly answered back

with an obviously irritated expression on his face before Kawamura could say more.

"Is that your tactic? Do you think I'll fall for that?! Do you know I only lost to you by 16 chocolates during Valentines on the last year of middle school?! I bet you used some nasty trick to get more than mine! And that time during Christmas why I only lost to you by 22 gif…"

"What are you talking about? I never joined any competitions! That's just too embarrassing! I don't even remember you being my classmate!" Yoh quickly cut in to stop Kawamura who was talking nonstop.

Haruna looked all lost and confused as she can't relate to any of them." 16 chocolates less? I knew it, he's popular too but then Yoh received more! Wah..I did not know there were so many popular people…"

"Hmm…this is for you." Kawamura pulled out a chocolate bar from his bag and gave it to Haruna. He smiled and waved at them before running off.

Haruna stared at the chocolate bar wondering what she should do with it. Yoh on the other hand was really aggravated and without thinking, took the chocolate bar away from Haruna's hands.

"Yoh…! Haruna had a freaked out expression as she saw Yoh break the chocolate in half before throwing it at the nearest garbage bin.

**SCHOOL GATE: ASSEMBLY**

"Good morning Haruna-chan!" Haruna turned around to see Kawamura running towards her. His bleached hair was bouncing like an actor's in a shampoo commercial. The grin on his face showcased a beautiful row of porcelain white and sparkly set of teeth. No wonder he was popular.

"Haruna!" He finally caught up with her.

Haruna was startled and immediately turned away to the other direction as she thought, "Oh no, Yoh told me to keep away from him! I MUST keep away from him!"

Stiffly, Haruna marched away however Kawamura held her shoulder and pulled her back. "How was the chocolate yesterday? Haha, when I first saw you I knew right away that you would like chocolates! So how was it?"

Haruna recalled how Yoh broke it into two and threw it away. She subconsciously replied, "haha…it was easy to break."

"Huh? What? Never mind, Anyway I'm a new student and Yoh was supposed to help me familiarize with the school. It was what sensei told him but you see he's not doing his job – how irresponsible."

"Sorry, I have to go or I'll be late!" Haruna ran ahead leaving him behind.

"Hey! I still don't know how to get to my classroom!!" Kawamura yelled as he watched her run for it. In just a matter of minutes he was surrounded by females offering help.

"Do you need help?"

"Let me help you!"

"Bzzzz…bzzzz"

Kawamura tried his best to get out of the crowd. He was sweating and wearing an awkward look, "Eh..I think I can go alone..Wah! Don't pull my pants!"

**SCHOOL GROUNDS: DISMISSAL**

"So he is Yoh's rival? I knew something was off about him." Mami-chan said as she and Haruna stood under the shade of a tree, waiting for the others to come out.

"Yes, but it seems only he thinks of Yoh as a rival. Yoh does not even remember him being his classmate." Haruna sipped some fruit juice as she spoke.

"But then, Asaoka-san and the others would have told us about him long before if he's got that interesting relationship with Yoh." Mami-chan pondered before seeing Haruna still drinking the empty juice packet.

"You'll get air in your stomach if you keep drinking it when it's already empty."

Haruna looked up and smiled after she was told off. "Okay, I'll go throw this out. Please tell Yoh to wait for me if you see him." She then ran to the nearest garbage bin which was in the field where they had their P.E.

"Oh, it's almost Yoh's dismissal time. I should go throw this fast." She thought as she ran towards the garbage bin.

"_WAHH_!"

Haruna stumbled over a slightly huge rock protruding from the ground's surface and hit her face on the sandy soil. "Ow…that hurts."

(Refer to chapter one P.E. where her classmates fell over the same rock.)

She tried her best to sit up but instead found her chin slightly scratched. "Wah, oh no, I wounded on my face!"

She felt her chin and saw blood stained her palm. She was about to get up when someone ran towards her.

"Huh?"

**SCHOOL GATE: DISMISSAL**

The sun was declining and the sky was getting tinted with luscious orange colour and yet Haruna was still not back.

"Yoh-san." Mami-chan found Yoh waiting by the school gate finally.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked, quickly noticing that Haruna was not with her.

Mami-chan was a little anxious, "Haruna-chan wanted to tell you to wait for her but she's taking really long to throw the packet juice so I thought maybe we should check at her."

Yoh was curious too about what happened to Haruna so he quickly put his bag down. "Please look after this. I'll go myself."

**SCHOOL GROUNDS: DISMISSAL**

"What happened, are you alright?' Kawamura rushed to Haruna and helped her get up.

Haruna picked up the trash she had with her. "Thank you but I can stand on my own." She grinned at him and bowed but her wound kept bleeding.

"Eh…aren't you the girl I saw that morning? You bumped to me a lot that day! I was about to ask you for directions but you ran away!" Kawamura was exalted to remember such a familiar face.

"You remember!" Haruna felt as if something heavy was lifted off her as it seemed that he was not a liar because he really did forget.

Kawamura helped her get up and grinned, "I have poor vision but wearing spectacles would ruin my image and contact lenses are bothersome." He explained.

Haruna felt that he was not such a bad person after all and thought that they were still young when they had rivalry perhaps he's changed even just a little now.

"You should get it checked. The clinic is still open. Come on I'll accompany you." Kawamura was about to reach for her hand when suddenly, Yoh appeared!

"Yoh!" Haruna's expression was overflowing with happiness as her knight in shining armor uniform came to her rescue.

"I'll take her there. You can go now." Yoh walked towards Haruna and looked at her scratches. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

"Tsk..he's taking away my points again for my foundation of popularity." Kawamura thought.

Kawamura gritted his teeth and approached them, "The clinic will close soon if you don't hurry I'll take her there. I run faster than you and I know it."

"I can take her on my own so just go home." Yoh then assisted Haruna towards the entrance of the main school building.

"Hey I saw her fall down first! You're stealing my chance of doing something good again!"

"I never felt so wanted…to think I'll feel it in such situation." Haruna thought with a slightly depressed look.

Kawamura stood steadfastly, his voice was deep and filled with somberness. "You always stole my spotlight! I've had enough! That's why I'll steal your girlfriend in retaliation!"

Haruna looked at him and was really shocked. Yoh looked really surprised with a look that says "he really is desperate."

"Haruna-chan! Love is like mochi! If you get too much you choke then you die!! Isn't Komiyama Yoh like that? He's overbearing and likes to be dominant so leave him for me!"

Yoh had enough too and yelled back, "What are trying to prove?! Who are you really?"

Haruna felt sad for Kawamura. He looked cool and all on the outside but he too was a human after all and no matter how popular he was, he still had insecurities.

Kawamura looked at her before breaking down like a little boy being deprived of his toys.

"Back in middle school, the manager of Judo club,** XXX **san was the only one whom I have left but Yoh, you seduced her that's why she gave you valentine chocolate which was supposed to be mine!"

There was silence suddenly…and it was an awkward situation.

"Kawamura…my middle school does not have a Judo club." Yoh said in a firm voice filled with confidence.

"Eh…Then…Aren't you Asakura Yoh of **YYY** east middle school?" Kawamura was sweaty now.

"What are you talking about? I'm Komiyama Yoh from **ZZZ** west middle school."

Haruna was left in a daze as she stood their feeling her wound getting more painful by the moment. The clock was ticking and the clinic will soon close.

"Bu…bu..but I thought your mother re-married! That's why you are now Komiyama Yoh. When I saw you I knew it was you right away that's why I thought I should extract revenge!" Kawamura knelt on the ground as it stroked him…

"Oh no..could it be? I mistook him for that jerk!! Whaa…He looked so much like him and I even wondered why he got much more good looking in high school!" Kawamura clenched his fist and bawled before exploding.

"How can he still ruin my life even though he's no longer with me?!"

Haruna and Yoh looked like they just finished a round of a roller coaster ride with blank expressions painted on their faces. "I don't know how to react to this." Haruna muttered.

**A few days later…**

**SOFTBALL FIELD: DISMISSAL**

"Aren't you the guy who mistook Komiyama sempai for some second rate loser you lost to?" A girl with bleached hair, thick make-up, tanned skin style which overflows with appeal, in short, the same style as Kawamura asked.

Kawamura still sobbing and depressed because of the embarrassing thing he did, simply nodded. "Yea…I'm such a loser."

"I lost too but then, at least I'm just a step behind." The girl said as she reached her hand out. "Matsuzoka. Nice to meet you."

Kawamura looked at her and shook her hand. "Kawamura."

She stretched her arms and murmured with a smile, "Living feels better knowing that there are people worse than you."

Thus, a new friendship started…"Birds of the same feather flock together. XD"

**

* * *

**

THE END


End file.
